mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Erty49
yo was up this is my talkpage. Bio codes. Hello, Erty49. Don't add BIO codes to the pages, please. Please read the rules, My Lego Network Wiki:Secret Codes-- 20:35, December 29, 2010 (UTC) please read erty i have sent you the items you ordered, now please give me 30 clicks. thanks! Benjamin6891 (talk) 18:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) spam 00:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ! WHY did you recreate a bunch of pages say a sentence and leave them. one was under myusername, so you had no right to edit or change it. also i am suspicious of you biddin away at every auction(not to mention spamming blogs) and how can u pay the clicks. (ysing multiple acounts is illeagle) !!!!!!!!!! That was harsh and you stopped. Help Do you need help with your userpage? I can help. 05:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes! thanks bobo. Erty49 (talk) 05:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) What do you need? 05:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Dont know.erty49! (talk) 03:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) to erty its urgent hey erty. you owe me 31 clicks on my page. please pay me! i have sent the items you wanted. Benjamin6891 (talk) 14:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) YOU WON!!! First off all congradulations on winning the riward is splended (if you can pay the price that is). Now onto busness. How much can you click a day? 01:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Probaley 400 or more a day.erty49! (talk) 01:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Let me guess, multiple accounts? Don't worry I have that too. Now if you can do 400 per day than start buy putting 1000 clicks on my alien egg module. Do it in intervals of 200-400. For each 200-400 clicks you give me I will send you 3-5 items. Once you're done putting 1000 on the alien egg tell me and I'll tell you where to put the rest. So start tomorrow shall we? :D 01:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Okey dokey then I will start tommorow!erty49! (talk) 01:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Let me guess after alien egg is clicking the dreambean am i right?erty49! (talk) 01:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yup. But don't worry about that untill you've finnished with the alien egg. 01:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Im 363/1000 done on alien egg model.--erty49! (talk) 23:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) K. I'll send you some of the items. 00:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, where do you want the 100 clicks from the auction? 00:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Can I have the 100C later?erty49! (talk) 01:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) 723/100 done on egg be done tommorow!erty49! (talk) 04:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll send more items. And yes you can have the clicks later. You can have them whenever you want. 20:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 1000 done on egg! were 1050 else click?erty49! (talk) 23:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Also click this 100 and send me every thing you recive from my model.erty49! (talk) 00:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! I'll send more items when I can. Also about the remaining clicks, please put 100 clicks on each dream beam infuser module every day until you've done 1050 clicks. 00:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) And I'll clicks your gomel mod tomorrow. 00:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Okey Kristof I will start tommorow too.Erty49 (talk) 00:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) but send me evrey of this to me if you recive one! Don't worry. I will. I don't even need them. 01:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) 100/1050 soryye because I was on internet explorer notmozzfirefix.Erty49 (talk| ) 20:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I got a new sig!--[[User:Erty49|'Erty49']][[User talk:Erty49|'Talk to me!']] are you happy now? ' 23:51, February 6, 2011 (UT C) 400/1050 done Char's name Dude, I asked you what's your character's name in maplestory. I want to add you. Cause I'm getting on in a few minutes. 22:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) CHILL dude. Im rasoplast but I cant logg on because MP does not work on my parents comp (im uesing there comp)Erty49 (talk| ) 23:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) --Erty49 (talk| ) 23:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) --Erty49 (talk| ) 23:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you happy now kristof? Yes I'm happy. I'll add you. 23:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) JUST KIDDING its birdy5551--Erty49 (talk| ) 23:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Still happy now? I tried adding you but it said your not registered. -- 23:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea thats because MP does not work for me on my comp only my cousin comp or my friends comp can work--[[User:Erty49|'Erty49]][[User talk:Erty49|'Talk to me!']] are you happy now? ' 23:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) --[[User:Erty49|'Erty49]][[User talk:Erty49|'My talk']] Lego? ' 04:50, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sig Dude your sig is really messed up. I can try to fix it if you want and make it pop out like mine. Just tell me the background colour, font colour and border colour. 00:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) 10ROCK Shop coupon! Hi! You have just recieved a coupon for Just mention this coupon at the time of your order. (No expiration date!) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 02:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) WOOHOO!!!! YES!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!E49 (talk| ) 02:16, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Userpage edits I just noticed that you edited greeney1's userpage. Please don't do this (unless you have permission from the person) even if there is a spelling/gramatical problem. That is the userpage owner's problem. Thanks! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 04:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh I just wanted that for my own userpage but then it went to green1 user page. 04:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Group performance module Hey I was wondering if you would like to be in my group performance module so you can get hit singles? The price would be 20 clicks a day on the module. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 02:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh and it might be a couple days before I get the module but it won't be to long. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 17:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes! thank you. But you do need a few platnum singles for rank 9 (the rank your very very very) close too. But do you want me to click on the group per or something else? 19:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes once I get it you all you have to pay is 20 clicks per day on the group performance module. There is no extra cost whatsoever. :) I will tell you when I get the moule so you can start clicking. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 20:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Another 10ROCK Shop coupon! Hi! You have been such a consistent customer at The 10ROCK Shop, that I wanted to give you another coupon good for Just mention this coupon at the time of your order. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 23:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) |WooHoo!}} [[User:Erty49|[[User:Erty49|'Erty49]][[User talk:Erty49|'Black ace talk']] 'Who are you? ' 21:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ]] 01:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) 01:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature help Your signature seems to be messed up a bit. I can help you to fix it when you want-- 12:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC)